


Live a Little

by yumetourou



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, College, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, sunhak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumetourou/pseuds/yumetourou
Summary: Sunwoo and Haknyeon’s tipsy shenanigans





	Live a Little

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing sunhak... pls be gentle

Sunwoo’s phone incessantly buzzed, the sound echoing throughout his silent room. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his screen, only to see message after message from Haknyeon. He sighed to himself. It was one in the morning, but he couldn’t turn down Haknyeon. Throwing on a sweater and some slippers, he made his way to the front door and opened it, only to be shoved out of the way by an excited Haknyeon. 

“Haknyeon, it’s so late. What are you doing here?” Haknyeon’s face lit up, and as tired as Sunwoo was, he couldn’t turn down anything that made Haknyeon smile like that. Haknyeon simply held up the plastic bag in his hand, something inside clinking together. “Oh god, what’s in that bag?” Again, Haknyeon smiled even wider and giggled. Sunwoo went over to look inside and choked on his own spit when he saw what Haknyeon had brought (it was two bottles of wine). “Are you sure we’re allowed to have that?”

“Who says we’re not? You’re legal this year anyways.” Sunwoo made sure the door was shut before giving Haknyeon another apprehensive look, which was met by another shove. 

“C’mon Sunwoo, live a little! You’re so  _ boring _ sometimes.” Sunwoo would always give in when Haknyeon whined, and they both knew it. Sangyeon insisted that Sunwoo was whipped for Haknyeon, which Sunwoo thought was impossible. He thought you needed to be dating for the whipped thing to happen. Haknyeon flopped onto the couch and popped the cork off one of the bottles. Sunwoo went to go get glasses, but Haknyeon stopped him and pulled him onto the couch. The older took a sip from the bottle he had opened and passed it to Sunwoo, and Sunwoo shyly did the same. 

“Are you sure you’re allowed to be out of your room this late?”

“Who cares?”

“Don’t you have a test tomorrow? What about that?”

“Who cares? Maybe I just wanted to spend time with you.” Haknyeon nudged Sunwoo’s hand and took the bottle from him. “Plus, my room gets cold at night. I’m cold, Sunwoo.”

“Then go get a blanket? Why do you need to come to my room for that.” He sighed and took the bottle from Haknyeon again, the alcohol slowly causing his cheeks to get flushed. 

“God Sunwoo, you’re dumb when you’re tired.” Haknyeon moved closer until their legs were touching, jostling Sunwoo and almost spilling the wine in the process. 

“Careful! I don’t want wine stains on my carpet.” Haknyeon laughed again. 

“You’re so uptight! Do you never do anything fun?” Haknyeon took the bottle and teased pouring it on Sunwoo before taking another sip. “Live a little, babe.” Sunwoo was thankful for the dim lighting in his room, this time his cheeks weren’t flushed from alcohol alone. Taking up Haknyeon’s challenge to ‘live a little,’ he threw his arm around Haknyeon’s shoulder and stole the bottle back. 

“I don’t have  _ time _ to do anything fun. Life gets hard once you declare a major.”

“All the more reason to let loose!” Haknyeon took back the bottle and finished off the last of it, reaching into his bag for the other one. 

“Whoa, slow down. You’ll ruin your liver. You’re not dying on my couch tonight.”

“Try and stop me” Maybe because Sunwoo was tired and tipsy, he was feeling bold. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Haknyeon’s mouth. “That won’t stop me-” Sunwoo wrapped his arms around Haknyeon, preventing him from escaping. Knocking their foreheads together, Sunwoo locked eyes with Haknyeon. 

“This will, then.” Sunwoo kissed him longer this time, long enough to sneak the bottle out of his hands. “Go drink some water, lightweight.” Haknyeon nodded and went to get a glass of water. Proud that his plan worked, Sunwoo popped the cork on the other bottle and took a sip. “Stay the night, why don’t you. Live a little, babe!”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is yeosites as per usual


End file.
